A Cinderella Klaine Story
by happycolfer
Summary: This is a klaine version of A cinderella story.
1. Prologue

Ten year old Kurt Hummel lives in Lima,Ohio with her father,Burt Hummel who runs a popular sport theme diner.

His father soon marries vain,self-absorbed woman named Carole.

After an earthquake,Burt is killed when he tried to save Carole.

Supposedly he has left no will,so Carole receives all of his belongings,including the house,the diner and to her dismay,Kurt.

Eight years later,eighteen year old gay kurt is employed to work in a diner to save money for Princeton.

Blaine Anderson is the popular yet unhappy quarterback of the football team and the boyfriend of Sebastian Smythe,head of the Cheerios and the so called queen bee of the school.

They were both living a lonely life but when they met online..Their lives changed for the better.


	2. How They Met

**A/N This is my cue on how they met.. Cause in the movie they already became textmates right? Well this is how i think they met. Don't worry i'll update fast :P It's almost time for Darren's birthday!**

**How they met...**

Kurt was on Omegle,the site that allows you to meet random people. He had put his interests.. There written are the words "Music" "Romance" "Fashion" and "escape"

and he was greeted by a stranger who says that they both have all the same interests.

**You: Hi there.**

_Stranger:Hi! It's nice to meet you._

**You:Likewise. You can call me K or "FashionPrince."**

_Stranger:You're gay too huh? Call me B or "CurlyPotter"_

**You:Really? Harry Potter references?**

_Stranger: Lol dont start there._

**You:Let's give proper introductions to each other. Hi,i'm K. I'm 17 and i got a stepmom and stepbrothers who always get on my nerves. I go to McKinley.**

_Stranger: Me too! So..I'm B. 17 too and i'm just like you who's seeking escape._

**You: It's nice to know that i'm not the only one who wants that. Anyways,I feel sleepy but i would love to talk to you. You seem like a great person. So... here's my number. +1770803321**

_Stranger:Here's mine.. +1773245560_

**You: So let's get this through texts okay? Nighty night. It was lovely to meet you,B.**

_Stranger: You too,K._

You both have disconnected.

They fell asleep on their chairs after that.


	3. Kurt's home

Kurt woke up still feeling sleepy. Kurt groaned when he heard his name being called by his stepmother,Carole. He stood up and got ready for school.

"Look at those hoops" The trainer says.

**Apparently,Carole had called a trainer to teach her boys,basketball.**

**It doesn't make sense right? That two boys dont know how to play. Well... That's that.**

"Can you believe how extraordinary talented my boys are?" Carole said,feeling proudly.

"Absolutely unbelievable. Really." The trainer said,clearly hiding his annoyance.

Carole laughed.

"Kurt!" Carole says,voice getting impatient.

"Coming!" Kurt says,running towards Carole's direction.

"Is it the salmon i asked for?" Carole asks

"Only the best." Kurt answered back.

Carole took a bite and smiled

"Mmm.. I can tell. Nearly cost a fortune to find that." Carole said,before biting the salmon again.

"What are you still doing here? Get to work." Carole said

"Carole,i cant go to work today i have a huge french test coming." Kurt replied

"Kurt. People go to school to get smarter so they can have a job but you already have a job right? Get going." Carole replied back

Kurt ran towards the raining faucets. Kurt attempted to shut it off but Carole wants it to be left on.

"No honey leave those on!" Carole shouts towards Kurt's direction

"We're conserving water cause we're in a middle of a drought!" Kurt shouts back

"Droughts are for poor people. People who use extra water has extra class." Carole took another bite on her salmon but it fell on her chest.

Kurt then ran off towards his Mercedes Benz leaving the raining faucets on and drove off towards his bestfriend's house.


	4. On the Diner

**On the diner...**

"Noah,that's enough with the salmon. You're always making omelet salmon,smokin salmon and salmon pudding like seriously? Stop. Come on." Mercedes said

**_Mercedes is Kurt's bestfriend. Always have,Always will._**

"Help me Carole wants to eat me." Noah says in a tiny voice holding the big salmon in his hand which made Mercedes laugh.

"Oh thats nasty," Mercedes replies then turns around

Mercedes was walking until she saw Kurt skating around wearing his diner clothes.

"Kurt? What on earth are you still doing here? You're gonna be late for school" Mercedes says

"I'm almost done. I just have to finish this cause Carole told me so" Kurt answers back

"I couldn't care less about Carole and her annoying attitude,What i care about is this affecting your grades. Go leave Carole and her big butt to me." Mercedes says

"But-" Kurt tries to answer but got cut off

"No more buts!" Mercedes says,grabbing the plates in Kurt's hand

"Thanks Cedes." Kurt smiles

"Get!" Mercedes says before seeing Kurt running off outside.

**A/N On the dinerrr :P**


	5. School Time

**ON RACHEL'S HOUSE**

Kurt stopped when he saw his bestfriend,Rachel's house.

"Looking good sir!" Kurt says towards Rachel's father and he earns a smile back.

Afterwards,Rachel went out looking like a hooker.

"Rachel,what on earth are you wearing?" Kurt says,voice showing annoyance

"Can't i wear this?" Rachel defends back.

"Rachel,you look like a hooker. A slutty barbie one. Go and change. Now." Kurt says,showing Rachel his bitch glare

"But-" Rachel tries to answer but Kurt cuts him off

" Change. Now. " Kurt says and he felt happy when Rachel went out to change.'

After 15 minutes,Rachel came out now looking more decent and they drove off to school

**AT MCKINLEY**

_"Good Morning Titans! Last reminder for everyone. Today is the last day for the ticket buying of the homecoming dance,So please dont hesitate to buy and Have the greatest night of your life!" The principal says towards the speaker._

_"Greatest night of my life my ass" Kurt thought._

Kurt and Rachel drove to the empty parking lot and went out.

They suddenly bumped into Sebastian and his crew.

Kurt's books fell from his hand and into the ground.

"Oh. Sorry Nerds. I didnt see you there." Sebastian says laughing before running off with his crew leaving Kurt and Rachel.

Kurt was picking up some papers when suddenly someone grabbed his book and gave it to him.

"Oh hey umm.. Sorry about him. He's always like that." The boy says

"Thank you." Kurt says and when he looked up to see who had gave him his book,he was surprised to see Blaine Anderson in front of him.

"You're welcome." Blaine says before running off.

"Oh my god Kurt! Blaine Anderson was in front of you!" Rachel squeals

"Oh shut up Rachel." Kurt answers back

He picked up his books and went to class along with Rachel

Finally the bell has ended.

Kurt and Rachel were walking when suddenly they bumped into Chandler.

Chandler is gay too. He has a secret crush on Kurt and obviously only Rachel knows it.

"Hi,Kurt. You look charming as usual." Chandler says before leaving.

"Look at him,Kurt! The guy is totally head over heels for you!" Rachel squealed again

"Once again Rachel. Shut up." Kurt said glaring at Rachel

"I really want someone in my life." Rachel says,sighing

"Rachel,you'll have someone. Dont worry. Sometimes fantasies are better than realities." Kurt says then suddenly he felt his phone buzzed in his pocket.

"Speaking of fantasies.." Rachel says,grinning like a cheshire cat

"See you later." Kurt says running off

"Ah yes! Secret Admirer beckoning!" Rachel says then turned around and left.

**A/N Darren's Birthday! Lalalala**


	6. Chat

**B:Where have you been? We havent talked in ages.**

_K:We talked last night._

**B:I cant stop thinking about you. What's on your mind right now?**

_K:You first._

**B:I'm thinking Prof Rothman's dissected one 2 many frogs**

Kurt looked around and giggled when he saw Prof Rothman opening his mouth with bread falling from it.

His phone buzzed again.

**B:Ribet ribet**

_K: Lol_

**B:I wanna hear your laugh when can we finally meet?**

Kurt replied before standing up going to the Library

On the other side,Blaine was busy staring at his phone.

Then it buzzed.

_K:Soon._

Blaine read the text and stood up also going to the Library.

They went online on their IM's and chatted each other.

**CurlyPotter:How's your day so far?**

_FashionPrince:Awful. I had to deal with a raging stepmom,work and apparenly cool kids who cant get over feel like you dont belong?_

**CurlyPotter:Absolutely.I'm surrounded by a lot of people who dont understand me.**

_FashionPrince:Well that's just awful. Hey,Curly. Do you think we've ever met?_

**CurlyPotter: I dont know. School has a lot of kids.**

_FashionPrince:Tell me about it. -.-_

**CurlyPotter:You're not a weird old girl right? Cause if you are then i'm officially scared.**

_FashionPrince:I am not a girl. Like i said i'm gay. Have you told your dad about Princeton yet?_

**CurlyPotter:Not yet.I dont think he'll approve of me as a singer.**

_FashionPrince:My father told me to always pursue my dreams_

**CurlyPotter:Well my parents clearly arent the supportive type.**

_FashionPrince:Will you look at that? We've been going on for 6 hours! It's 3 am!_

**CurlyPotter:I think we broke our record.**

_FashionPrince:We should turn in. Sweet Dreams._

**CurlyPotter:Wait.**

_FashionPrince:Hmm?_

**CurlyPotter:You'll be attending the ball right? Let's meet up.**

_FashionPrince:For real?_

**CurlyPotter:Yep.I'll be waiting for you in the middle of the dance floor. Sweet Dreams.**

_FashionPrince:Sweet dreams._

They both logged off and went to sleep.


	7. Getting Ready

**A/N Ta-da :)**

"Rachel,i'm nervous. Should i go?" Kurt asks

"Yes! You told the guy you're going! What do you think he'll feel if you dont go?" Rachel said

"Angry and probably disappointed" Kurt answers back

"Exactly." Rachel says then she threw a ball towards Kurt who has hit it and the ball went flying towards the football side.

Blaine and his buddy,Wes were throwing the ball towards each other when suddenly a baseball landed on their spot.

"Now that's impressive." Blaine says before looking at the baseball side. Looking at Kurt and Rachel.

"I agree. Are you going to the ball with Sebastian?" Wes asks

"I dont know man." Blaine says before throwing the ball back to Kurt and Rachel.

"Thank You!" Kurt shouts

"You're welcome!" Blaine shouts back

**On the diner...**

Kurt was skating when suddenly Carole bumped into him.

"Oops.I'm gonna go send Karofsky and Azmio towards the school dance ball so we'll be back by 12 midnight." Carole said before turning around leaving the diner.

Kurt then saw a table with new people so he went over there.  
>Clearly,the people on the table were Sebastian,Wes,David and Blaine.<p>

"Hey Diner Boy!" Wes and David said laughing

"What can i get you?" Kurt asks

"What can i get that has no fats and less sugar?" Sebastian asks

"Water obviously." Kurt replied back.

Blaine,Wes and David shared a laugh.

"Is that a joke?" Sebastian asks,voice showing annoyance

"It's a fact actually." Kurt answers and he felt Blaine look at him again.

"Well i'll have iced tea." Sebastian answers and nuzzles into Blaine's neck

"Coming right up." Kurt says before walking off to get the order

"Can you believe that? Diner Boy is clearly annoying." Sebastian says

"Stop it Sebastian. He is actually amazing knowing that he can study and work at the same time. He's clearly hardworking. I have something to say to you by the way." Blaine says

Sebastian look at Blaine's face.

"I'm breaking up with you." Blaine said and Sebastian's jaw dropped.

"We can still be-" Blaine says before getting cut off

"Dont say the word Friends. We'll go get ready at the dance and i'll see you there. Hmm?" Sebastian says before standing up leaving Blaine,Wes and David alone.

"Wow dude." Wes and David says

"Yep." Blaine says before his attention is driven away when he sees Kurt walking towards their table.

"Here's the iced tea." Kurt says and Blaine looks away then stands up along with Wes abd David. He tries to leave a tip but Kurt stops him.

"Dont." Kurt says

Blaine then grabs his hand away and walks outside with Wes and David.

Rachel then walks in towards the Diner.

Dressed as a fairy.

"Kurtie! Are you ready to go?" Rachel asks walking towards the table where Kurt and Mercedes were.

"Go where?" Mercedes asks

"His secret admirer wants to meet him tonight at the Dance." Rachel squealed

"Thats great white boy!" Mercedes said

"I'm not going cause i dont have anything to wear." Kurt says

"Oh but you will white boy," Mercedes says before getting ready to walk to the store with Kurt and Rachel.

**AT THE STORE...**

"Jack! Kurt needs a costume!" Mercedes says

"No,no Mercedes i am closed." Jack replies back

"I'll give you free breakfast for a week!" Mercedes says

"Make it a month" Jack says and Mercedes nodded so he unlocked the doors and went inside.

They searched the racks and after 15 minutes,they found a suit and went home to help Kurt get ready.

"White boy,here's an extra." Mercedes says giving Kurt a white mask to go along with his white suit.

"Thank you. It's beautiful" Kurt says and went inside the bedroom to get ready.

After a few minutes he was ready so he went outside where Rachel was.

**AT THE DANCE..**

As soon as they went inside,they could feel eyes on arrived finally on the gates.


	8. Meeting

"Let's go inside Kurt!" Rachel says,grabbing Kurt's hand

"Rachel go get my phone and set my alarm to 12 midnight." Kurt says

Rachel nodded and took Kurt's phone and did what she was told to do.

"Kurt,gimme the cape. Come on it's time." Rachel says and grabbed the cape from Kurt.

**Inside...**

The music started playing.

**Woke up around a half past ten  
>Can't believe that I'm late again<br>Put down about a quart of caffine  
>To start my pulse and then<br>I grabbed my jeans off the floor and I hit the door,  
>Just the same old same<strong>

There were people looking at the top of the went down the stairs and saw eyes on the top of the stairs.

"Kurt what are they all staring?" Rachel asks,looking at the top of the stairs

**It goes to show  
>You never know<br>When everything's about to change**

Kurt moves forward and a light shone on his turned to stare at him.

Blaine turned around and saw where everyone was staring at. There was a boy on top of the stairs who was clearly so beautiful.

**Just another day  
>Started out like any other<br>Just another girl who took my breath away  
>Then she turned around<br>She took me down  
>Just another day that I ...<br>Had the best day of my life**

Kurt slowly stepped down the stairs and he could feel eyes on him still. _Oh my is so creepy. _Kurt thought to himself.

Kurt was now down the stairs with Rachel and they walked towards the middle of the dance floor.

Blaine was still shocked.

"Hey Wes,David do you know who that person is?" Blaine asks and saw an open mouthed Wes and David.

"We don't know man. That boy is freaking beautiful like drop dead gorgeous. Oh my god." they both said and finally their mouths shut.

Blaine then finally went to the middle of the dance floor where he would meet his chatbuddy.

"Oh my god Kurt! That was amazing! A lot of people were staring at you and a light was shone in your position! Why cant i have that?" Rachel asks

"Shut up Rachel. That was creepy." Kurt says.

"I'm gonna go now so you go wait for Prince Charming ?" Rachel says then ran off.

Kurt was staring at the disco ball when suddenly someone spoke behind him.

"Enjoying the dance my dear?" The voice said

Kurt turned around and saw that Chandler was behind him.

"Chandler? You're B?" Kurt asks

"I dont know who the heck that is. I'm gonna go get you a drink my dear cause you are gorgeous!" Chandler says before running off towards the food.

"I knew this was too good to be true." Kurt says

"K?" a voice says from behind

Kurt turned around and saw that Blaine Anderson was behind him. Dressed as a disney prince with gelled hair.

"Blaine Anderson? You're B?" Kurt asks

"Yeah i am. You must be K then." Blaine says and grins.

"Yes i am. Wait aren't you supposed to be with Sebastian?" Kurt asks

"It's over between us. I broke up with him." Blaine says,grabbing Kurt's hand and holding it.

Kurt blushed at the interaction

"Why?" Kurt asks,looking at his hand who was still held by Blaine

"It's because i'm in love with someone else." Blaine says

"And who is that exactly?" Kurt asks

"You." Blaine says and kissed Kurt on the cheeks

Kurt blushed red again then smiled.

"Wanna go outside? It's noisy around here." Kurt asks,looking into Blaine's eyes who is hazel by the way.

"Of course." Blaine replies then grabbed Kurt's hand and they ran outside together.

The principal however saw the two and wrote them as the homecoming prince and princess.

**Outside...**

Kurt and Blaine were walking outside still holding hands.

Blaine then grabbed a rose from the garden and has put it behind.

"Monsieur,this is for you." Blaine says,giving Kurt the red rose which he picked.

"Thank you so much umm... B." Kurt says then blushed.

"So..Let's give information about each other. You clearly know me obviously. I'm the captain of the football team,i'm popular but i'm not happy. How about you? Tell me something about you." Blaine says

"I'm part of the shakespearean class cause i like poems and i'm part of the glee club in our school." Kurt answers

"Really? Wow. Guess i gotta go join that glee club huh?" Blaine says then smiles widely on Kurt.

"You are amazing B. Really." Kurt answers then blushed furiously red.

"You're not so bad yourself. So you like poems huh? Well then listen to my poem.

_'The sun makes your eyes shine'_

_It makes you look really divine_

_Your eyes are blue_

_And your heart is true_

_That's one of the things i like about you_

_I believe that we were meant to be_

_Ever since we first met online_

_There's nothing i did but wait for your reply_

_And now i see you finally_

_I now confess my love to you and pray you'll accept me"_

"Wow Blaine that's really good! You wrote that poem for me?" Kurt asks

"I did.I like you ever since we first talked to each other via texts and online. You 're the only one who understood me. You're the only one who made me feel this way. I like you and i want you and me to be officially together forever." Blaine says,blushing

"B,i really like you too." Kurt says

"Wanna go dance?" Blaine asks and grabs Kurt's hands walking them up to the white arch

Blaine grabbed Kurt's waist and Kurt put his arms into Blaine's neck and they both hummed as they danced.

**The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
>Stop me and steal my breath.<br>And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
>Never revealing their depth.<br>Tell me that we belong together,  
>Dress it up with the trappings of love.<br>I'll be captivated,  
>I'll hang from your lips,<br>Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.**

They swayed slowly to the song and looked into each other's eyes.

**I'll be your crying shoulder,  
>I'll be love's suicide<br>I'll be better when I'm older,  
>I'll be the greatest fan of your life.<strong>

They looked into each others eyes again and they slowly leaned into each other,faces inches apart they almost kissed when suddenly Kurt's phone rang.

"I'm sorry. I have to go." Kurt says before running off leaving a shocked Blaine behind.

Blaine chases Kurt and came inside.

_And our new__ homecoming king and queen are Prince Charming and Cinderella!_

Applauses were heard. Blaine looked around and finally saw Kurt on top of the stairs

Kurt dropped his phone. He tries to pick it up but he sees Blaine catchng up so he left it and went outside with Rachel.

Blaine picks up his phone.

_Wow. That was definitely a night to remember. They both thought to each other._


	9. Hurry Up

Kurt and Rachel immediately ran towards the Mercedes Benz.

"Rachel oh my gaga! Blaine Anderson was the one i'm talking too!" Kurt says

"Oh my god Kurt that's amazing! I also met someone at the ball too!" Rachel says

"Do tell." Kurt says

**-Flashback-**

_Rachel was walking towards the garden outside when suddenly a voice says something from behind her._

_"Mademoiselle. Why are you all alone?" The stranger asks_

_"I'm just lonely. I'm Rachel." Rachel says_

_"Finn Hudson." Finn says_

_"You're Blaine Anderson's bestfriend right?" Rachel says and Finn nods_

_"Yes.I want to tell you something." Finn says_

_"Please tell." Rachel says_

_"I have been in love with you ever since i first saw you. Do you remember the time when you were getting slushied by the football team and i appeared there and defended you? I was clearly intrigued by your beauty." Finn says and Rachel blushes_

_"To be honest.. I have been in love with you two." Rachel says and Finn kissed Rachel on the lips_

_they broke apart clearly gasping for air_

_"So,Rachel will you be my girlfriend?" Finn says_

_"Oh yes!" Rachel says and kissed Finn on the lips_

_And they went inside holding hands._

_"I'm sorry Finn but i have to go. You'll see me tomorrow at the Library though." Rachel says and walked away. Leaving a sad Finn behind._

**-End of flashback-**

"Oh my gaga Rachel i'm so happy for you!" Kurt says

"Yeah... Kurt! Drive to the Diner fast before Carole knows that you're gone!" Rachel says and Kurt nods

Kurt drove as fast as he could and finally they arrived the Diner.

Just in time at that,cause after a few minutes Carole arrived.

"Good job here Kurt. I'm going home now." Carole says and leaves.

Kurt went outside and drove Rachel home and he also went home afterwards.

Kurt was on his laptop online on his IM and suddenly someone messaged him.

**CurlyPotter:Why did you leave so suddenly?**

He smiles and replied

_FashionPrince:Something suddenly came up. I'm so sorry though._

**CurlyPotter:It's okay. I gotta sleep now. Good Night to you,K. I love you.**

When Kurt saw the message he grinned widely and blushed. He replies back.

_FashionPrince:I love you too._

They both logged off and fell asleep on their computer. Again.


	10. Surprises

Kurt woke up feeling dizzy. He got up and got ready.

Kurt was stepping down the stairs.

"Kurt dear! Come here. There's a letter for you." Carole says

She gives Kurt the letter that was from Princeton.

Kurt had put it in his bag and drove to school

Blaine on the other hand had received it too and got ready and he also went to school.

**At school**

Kurt was walking towards the hallway when suddenly someone pushed him into the locker.

"Here you go fag." Karofsky says and threw a slushy into Kurt's face.

_Just great. What happens next i'll read the letter from Princeton and see that i'm not accepted? Kurt thought_

Kurt immediately went to the comfort room.

Kurt was wiping the ice in his face when suddenly a hand was in his face too wiping the ice away just as he is.

"Are you okay?" The boy asks

Kurt nods and grabs his handkerchief and wipes the remaining ice away from his face.

Kurt looks up to the boy and sees Blaine Anderson. Again.

_Seriously?Why is he here whenever i need him? Kurt thought_

"Thank you umm... Blaine." Kurt says

"You're welcome. We've been always bumping into each other." Blaine says and smiles

_'Oh crap. Why does his smile make me melt oh my freaking gaga' Kurt thought_

"Yeah we have..Well i have to go now. Thank you again Blaine." Kurt says

"No are you going by the way?" Blaine asks

"The library. I'm meeting up someone there." Kurt says

"Oh well can i come and join with you? Not as a creepy stalker type but as friends?" Blaine asks

"Um.. We're friends?" Kurt asks and Blaine nods

"Sure why not?" Kurt says and went out of the comfort room with Blaine

They both went to the library.

They both went inside and sat on the empty seat.

"So.. i see the posters. You're looking for him?" Kurt asks

"Oh yeah. I finally saw him last night but he left suddenly." Blaine says and frowns

"Don't worry Blaine you'll find him" Kurt says and Blaine looks up to him

"Thanks." Blaine says and grins

"I gotta go somewhere for a second." Blaine says and Kurt nods watching Blaine go outside.

Kurt stands up and pick up the book he's been obsessed with.

A Cinderella Story.

Blaine was walking around in the garden and suddenly there he sees a girl looking up the sky.

"Hi there." Blaine says

And the girl looked up to him and smiled.

"Oh Blaine Anderson Hi! I'm Rachel." Rachel says and she shook Blaine's hand.

"Do you mind if i sit here?" Blaine says

"Oh not at all. I'm just busy thinking about something." Rachel says

"Oh really?" Blaine says

"Yeah. About My Bestfriend. He's always waiting for this B guy." Rachel says

"Oh rea- Wait,did you say he's waiting for this B guy?" Blaine asks

"Oh yeah. He says he met him last night. He was surprised to see that it's you actually. He's always talking to me about you. He's always giggling and blushing." Rachel says and Blaine blushes

"I'm actually gonna go meet him now. Wanna come?" Rachel asks

"Yes!" Blaine shouts and Rachel grins.

"So shall we?" Rachel asks and Blaine stood up and they both walked towards the Library.

Kurt was almost done reading the story. He now came upon a page that made his heart melt.

_"So Cinderella. We're two different people from two different worlds. I'm popular and you're not. But i will risk that just to be with someone like you." The prince says and he slowly leant towards Cinderella and together they kissed._

**'Why cant i have something like this?' Kurt thought**

He was ready to flip the chapter when suddenly he hears his bestfriend's voice.

"Hey Kurt! Look who i got?" Rachel says

"Rachel what on earth do you possibly-" Kurt says but got cut off when he saw Blaine behind her.

"got. Umm... Why is he here?" Kurt asks

"Oh yeah! Here's my surprise!" Rachel says and he looked at Blaine. "Blaine this is Kurt." and Rachel looked from Blaine to Kurt. " Kurt this is Blaine. I actually told him about the err um... thing." Rachel says

"It was you." Blaine says

_Oh crap. He knows now. Kurt thought_


	11. Officially Together

"It was you." Blaine says,looking into Kurt's eyes

Kurt tried to say something but he ran away instead leaving a shocked Blaine and Rachel inside.

"Oh my." Rachel says

"I'm gonna go after him." Blaine says and he went outside.

Kurt was running as fast as his body could.

_'He knows. We can't be together. It's impossible.' Kurt thinks to himself_

Kurt stopped his running when he had reached the arch that he and Blaine both danced together.

He sat down on one of the seats.

Just then,a little yellow bird appeared in front of his hand.

"Hey Little guy. You're so cute and yellow. I think i'll call you Pavarotti." Kurt says and smiles.

He opened his mouth and began to sing.

**Blackbird singing in the dead of night**  
><strong>Take these broken wings and learn to fly<strong>  
><strong>All your life<strong>  
><strong>You were only waiting for this moment to arise<strong>

He hummed at the grace of the lyrics,never leaving his sight on Pavarotti.

Pavarotti chirped.

Blaine was heading towards the classrooms to find Kurt when suddenly he heard a singing voice.

_'I know that voice. It's him. He's singing. I need to go see him.' Blaine thinks to himself before running towards Kurt's direction._

**Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
>Take these sunken eyes and learn to see<br>All your life  
>You were only waiting for this moment to be free.<strong>

Kurt sung gracefully and he watched as Pavarotti flew away.

He grabbed a white rose and danced along as he sang.

Blaine was now in Kurt's direction. He slowly approached Kurt who was still singing.

**Blackbird fly Blackbird fly  
>Into the light of the dark black night.<br>Blackbird fly Blackbird fly  
>Into the light of the dark black night.<br>You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
>You were only waiting for this moment to arise<br>You were only waiting for this moment to arise.**

Kurt closed his mouth and he saw Blaine in front of him.

_'Oh my god, He heard me sing.' Kurt thought to himself_

"You have a beautiful voice,Kurt." Blaine says and he's now in front of Kurt.

"Um.. Thank you. I have to go." Kurt says but Blaine grabbed his wrist.

"No wait. Please. Let's talk." Blaine says, Kurt nods slowly and they both took a seat.

"It was you all along. Why didnt you tell me?" Blaine asks,holding Kurt's hand

"I was planning to. But we got cut off because something important came up." Kurt says

"Can you tell me why it's important?" Blaine asks

" the emails i sent you i told you i had a stepmom and two stepbrothers who torture me right? Well it's because of that." Kurt says

"I dont understand.. Why are you living with your stepmother?" Blaine asks

"Because i need money to go to Princeton." Kurt says

"Oh i see. I received my letter but i havent read it yet." Blaine says

"Neither have i. I mean i received my letter but i also havent read it yet." Kurt says

"I'm not exactly what you expect right?" Kurt asks,smiling sadly

"No! I dont care what you look like. All i care about is you. I dont care about who you are. If being with you means abandoning my popularity then i will do it just to be with someone like you. Kurt,there is a moment when you say to yourself,Oh there you are. I've been looking for you forever. Ever since we first met online i already fell in love with you because you saved me Kurt Hummel. I may be popular but i'm not happy. All i want is happiness and i will get that when i will finally be with you. So,please be my boyfriend. Officially." Blaine says and he sees Kurt with tears in his eyes

"I'm sorry that i left. I panicked. I kept thinking on what other people will say when i'm with you. You saved me too you know, You probably heard from Rachel that i always talk about you a lot and all i ever wanted was to be with you. To answer your question,yes. I would love to be your boyfriend. Officially." Kurt says and Blaine leans into Kurt just for them to capture another kiss.

They both pulled away gasping for air.

"So,my gorgeous boyfriend. We shall be official tomorrow then. We need to go home but we will chat though." Blaine says and Kurt nods.

They both say their goodbyes to each other and both drove home.

What they didn't see was someone watching them behind.


	12. Awww

Kurt logged on to his IM and he sees Blaine online too so he messaged him.'

_FashionPrince:Hey stranger._

Blaine's reply was instant

**CurlyPotter: Hey gorgeous. So excited to be finally official tomorrow.**

_FashionPrince:I feel the same. I finally get to be with you._

**CurlyPotter:Don't be worried love. I meant what i said. I'll give up my popularity just to be with you.**

_FashionPrince: You're such a romantic._

**CurlyPotter: Only for you,sweetheart. Say... How about we think of our pet names?**

_FashionPrince:I have one just for you actually. Hobbit!_

**CurlyPotter:Oi! You wound me. I'm not short.**

_FashionPrince: Actually you are sweetheart._

**CurlyPotter:Sure i am.. *grins madly***

_FashionPrince: What is it?_

_**CurlyPotter:You called me sweetheart. 3**_

_FashionPrince:Yeah yeah. I'm calling you hobbit though and Blainers! :'D_

**CurlyPotter: I'm calling you Kitten. You are adorable y'know.**

_FashionPrince:I know Blainey-boo. I'm sexy._

**CurlyPotter: Only for me right?**

_FashionPrince: Only for you Blaine._

_**CurlyPotter:I love you sweetheart. I'll never get tired of saying this.**_

_FashionPrince: I love you too Blaine._

**CurlyPotter:Does this mean we can make out tomorrow? :D**

_FashionPrince:Oh my god. Stop being a pervert Blaine._

**CurlyPotter: :(**

_FashionPrince:I feel like i kicked a puppy... Oh my god._

**CurlyPotter:But a cute puppy right? :'D**

_FashionPrince: The cutest around. Fine! If we're lucky then we'll make out._

**CurlyPotter: Yay! :D I love you so much baby.**

_FashionPrince:Love you too. Let's go to sleep pervert._

**CurlyPotter:Sure babe. Love you so much. Good night. Oh! and for the record i'll wear nice underwear.**

_FashionPrince: Oh my god Blaine! We just became official and you're thinking about sex? Yeah yeah. Love you boo._

**CurlyPotter: Can't blame me though. You're sexy as hell. Yum.**

_FashionPrince: And you're a dork._

**CurlyPotter:But i'm your dork.**

_FashionPrince:Yes you're my dork. Good Night now!_

**CurlyPotter: Good Night babe.**

And they both went to sleep after that.


	13. Disaster

Kurt finally woke up drooling from his computer but he sees a message from Blaine.

**CurlyPotter: Hey sweetheart. I woke up early for you. I'm picking you up. Tell me your address.**

Kurt replied instantly.

_FashionPrince: Good Morning too Blainey. It's 17-B 37th Avenue._

**CurlyPotter: Okay sweetheart. Love you. 3**

Kurt smiled and he got up and went ready.

He was ready to go to school when Carole calls him suddenly

"Kurt! Come down here." Carole says and Kurt immediately goes down.

" Did you read your letter already?" Carole asks,Kurt shooks his head.

"Well read it now sweetheart." Carole says and Kurt takes the letter from his bag and reads it

_Dear Mr. Kurt Hummel,_

_We are here to inform you that you are not accepted into Princeton Academy. We are really sorry for saying this but we do not believe that you have the skill to be accepted into the Academy._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Princeton Academy_

Kurt was crying now.

He knows that he has tears in his eyes.

"We're so sorry sweetheart. You can still work at the diner though and we'll find you a more accepting college," Carole says

_And there it goes._

_Kurt finally reached his senses and snapped._

_"No! I dont want any other university! All my life i've been dreaming of going there and i've wasted 17 years of my life for what?! Just to know that i'm not qualified?! That's it! I'm done." Kurt thinks to himself_

"It's okay. I gotta go now. I'll work later. Bye." Kurt says before going out the door.

_'My life is officially ruined. I need to hide this to Rachel,Mercedes and mostly Blaine.' Kurt thinks to himself_

Just then,Blaine arrived and Kurt smiles,

Blaine went out and grabbed Kurt for a big tight hug.

"I miss you like crazy sweetcheeks." Blaine says and grins.

"Sweetcheeks?" Kurt asks,raising an eyebrow,

"Yeah. You're cheeks are red you know and your freckles make you stand out babe." Blaine pecked Kurt on the lips.

"Uh-huh." Kurt says and grins

Blaine took the passenger's seat handle and opened it.

"Your chariot awaits,Monsieur." Blaine says and Kurt laughs

They both went inside and drove off to school.

**At school**

Blaine parked his car. He grabbed Kurt's hand and yanked him out with him.

"Baby,here we go." Blaine says and he puts a hand on Kurt's waist

Kurt smiles at the gesture and together they walked to class.

It affected them alright.

Students were murmuring in the hallways but Blaine didn't care about any of those.

Cause he's with Kurt,the sunshine of his life.

Blaine left Kurt cause he was going to Calculus and Kurt was going to French Class.

Kurt was walking along the hallways when suddenly an ice cold slushie made his way towards his face,

"Hummel.. Listen up. You stole Blaine away from me and i won't have that. He's mine." Sebastian says and growls

Kurt wiped some slushie off his face

"Listen here,Smythe. I'm in a bad mood today and Blaine doesn't even know. I'm stressed here and i dont need another problem on my head so please get your annoying meerkat face out of my sight." Kurt snapped,voice growling

But Sebastian didnt go. Instead he grabbed Kurt and punched him on the face. Sebastian then whistled and called his backup and to his surprise it was Karofsky and Azmio. His stepbrothers.

"Look at us fag. We dont like you here so we'll teach you a lesson." Karofsky and Azmio said and they punched Kurt in every part of his body. His stomach,his face,his arm and his feet. Kurt fell into the ground with blood.

"That's what you get. Stop taking Blaine from me. He's mine." Sebastian says laughing before walking away with Karofsky and Azmio.

Just then the bell rang.

'_I now hate my life.' Kurt thinks to himself before everything went black._


	14. Being Free

The bell rang.

Blaine was done with his classes. He was making way towards his locker when suddenly he sees a figure in front of it. Blood oozing on the ground.

'_Who's that there? Where is Kurt anyway?' Blaine thinks_

He walked slowly and he stopped when he saw the face of the figure.

Kurt.

His Kurt. Wounded.

He ran towards him immediately.

"Kurt! Oh my god! Kitten i'm gonna go carry you at the clinic!" Blaine says and he grabs Kurt and runs as fast as he could.

_'Oh my god. Who could have done this to him?' Blaine thinks_

Kurt was lying on the bed and there were bruises everywhere.

Purple and Red bruises.

Slowly,Kurt's eyes flutters open.

"B-bl" Kurt says weakly and Blaine looks at him

"Baby?" Blaine says

"B-bl-bla-blain-blaine-" Kurt says weakly and coughs

"I'm here baby. Oh my god who did this to you?" Blaine says

"S-seb-ast-ian-and-ste-step-bro-th-ers-" Kurt says and tears formed in his face

"They did this? I'm gonna kill him." Blaine says before turning around but Kurt grabs his wrist

"Ple-please- do-dont-l-leave-me-" Kurt says and sobs.

"I wont baby." Blaine says and he holds Kurt's hand and falls asleep.

Apparently the school called Kurt's guardian which is Carole and she suddenly came to school.

"Kurt! You stupid boy. Do you have any idea why you are like this? It's because you're weak. I did everything to make you stay. I just told you that you're not accepted to Princeton and you're acting like this? I did everything to make you stay. I changed your letter cause you got accepted and i changed it to show you're not accepted to make you stay and -" Carole rambled but got cut off by Blaine who heard the whole thing.

"What did you say?" Blaine asks

"Oh so this is Kurt's new boy toy. I'm his stepmother and yes you heard that right. Kurt here got accepted but i changed it." Carole says

And Blaine felt angry.

"What kind of stepmother are you!? That's it! I'm taking Kurt away from you and dont worry. He'll hear all about your plans on him" Blaine says before seeing Kurt with his eyes open.

"Baby,you're awake." Blaine says

"Yes. I heard everything." Kurt says

Blaine frowned.

"I'm just gonna go get my stuff at home and i'm leaving." Kurt says

"Fine then." Carole says before leaving.

"Kurt.." Blaine says

"Dont Blaine. Help me get home okay? I need my stuff." Kurt says and Blaine nods

Blaine carried Kurt home and together they packed.

"Hey Kurt here's a book." Blaine says and giving Kurt the book when suddenly something fell on it.

Kurt picked it up and was surprised to see that the paper that fell was a deed.

A deed that showed that he owned everything his father left him.

Everything.

Kurt then smiled and called an attorney as fast as he could.

Carole was walking down with his sons when he suddenly heard their cars being towed.

"Kurt! What are you doing with our cars?" Carole asks

"I'm selling them Carole for college tuition money." Kurt says

"What gives you the right to sell our cars?" Carole says

"He owns them" Blaine says and puts an arm on Kurt's waist

"Exactly. I own them." Kurt says

The attorney however made Carole work on the diner to repay her debt to society along with her sons.

His stepbrothers gave him the original letter that he received.

Blaine got accepted to Princeton.

Kurt and Blaine were gonna go to Princeton together.

They both know that their story is far from over.

**A/N Don't worry this aint the end yet :) To my lovely readers smut will be in the next chapter :)**


	15. SMUT!

**A/N As promised! Smut for you entertainment :) I hope there are still people who read this story cause you inspire me to write. :) Blaine's text are in BOLD and Kurt's are in italic. :)**

After a few days, Kurt's bruises finally heals. He and Blaine had began making out after the day that Kurt's stepmother moved out. But after that day,Blaine was even more busy and Kurt was feeling lonely.

So he texts Blaine.

_Hi Blaine,I miss you._

Blaine's reply was instant.

**Sweetcheeks! Missed you too. Want me to come to your house and cuddle together?**

Kurt smiles.

_Yes please._

A few minutes later,Blaine finally arrives. He rings the doorbell when suddenly a hand yanked him inside. Strong hands were holding his shirt and lips were connected to his. Blaine moans at the sudden connection and he rests his hand on Kurt's ass and he kicks the door shut with his feet. Kurt has pushed him into the wall,chests so close to each other and soon they both grinded against each other.

Kurt moans loudly when Blaine hoisted him up. His legs wrapping on Blaine's waist and they changed position. Blaine moans softly when they thrusted against each other again. Never parting their kiss.

They both pull away from their kiss only for them to remove their own clothing and they kissed fiercely again. "God,Kurt. You're so fucking beautiful." Blaine whispers to Kurt's ear and they thrusted again to each other.

Soon,Blaine hoisted Kurt up again and they kissed again.

Blaine moaned as Kurt turned his attention to kissing along his jawline, nipping little bites into the skin every few inches as he slowly worked his way down to his neck. He began sucking earnestly at the sensitive skin just below Blaine's ear, relishing the salty taste and scraping it slightly with his teeth, causing Blaine to let out a loud moan.

"Kurt," he breathed as Kurt laved his tongue across the abused skin. "Kurt, Kurt, oh god..."

"Mmm," Kurt hummed in reply, sliding his hands down Blaine's sides until they rested on his hips, slowly and gently pushing Blaine down until he was laying on the bed against the pillows. Kurt settled himself slowly on top of him and nipped a little at his jaw again.

"_Oh," _he moaned at the amazing feeling, deepening the kiss a little and suddenly feeling Blaine's tongue pressing up against his, He opens his mouth to give Blaine much better access, and he could swear he was dying as he felt Blaine's tongue licking against his. A pleasant, tingling sensation was building in his stomach as their erections slid together, and he shifted his hips just a little, working them in a grinding motion against Blaine's.

"_Fuck_," moaned Blaine, shivering and thrusting his hips up in response. "Oh shit, Kurt, oh god..." He started thrusting his hips more, meeting every downward grind of Kurt's, and the friction was unlike anything Kurt had ever felt. He'd never experienced anything like this. Never.

A particularly hard thrust from Blaine hit Kurt's dick at just the right angle, and he cried out as he felt Blaine's hands, which had been running up and down his back, traveling lower and lower, resting just above the swell of his ass.

"K-kurt.." Blaine moaned, his eyes rolling back a little as Kurt sucked at the place where his shoulder met his neck. "Kurt, can I touch you...lower...I.."

Kurt nodded eagerly. "Yes! Blaine, yes, baby, touch me wherever you..._ah_," he moaned as he felt Blaine's hands rest on his ass and begin squeezing and kneading the flesh there. "God, yes, keep doing that," Kurt groaned as they continued rutting desperately against each other. Kurt was losing any sense of coordination or rhythm as he felt the pleasant, tingling heat in his stomach building to a crescendo.

"Kurt.." Blaine moaned, his breath coming out in pants and gasps as Kurt licked along his jawline. "Kurt, I...I'm close, Kurt...I..." Kurt felt him tense up beneath him, and his face took on a look of absolute ecstasy as he came, his mouth forming a perfect O shape. His dick twitched in his pants, and Kurt could feel the heat against him, which caused him to reach his own climax with a very loud moan of Blaine's name, his brain taken over by whiteness. It was the most intense orgasm he'd ever had in his entire life, so good he was sure he was going to pass out. As it was, he felt like his heart was going to leap right out of his chest for how fast and hard it was pounding

Kurt groaned and fell on the bed.

Blaine faced Kurt.

"Sweetie,You're so beautiful. I love you." Blaine says and grinned.

He pecked Kurt on the lips and Kurt hugged Blaine.

Blaine smiles and rested his head on Kurt's.

And they both fell asleep in each other's arms peacefully.

**A/N Ta-da! :)**


	16. Author's Note

Hi.

I will never abandon this fic :) Dont worry. But...I'll try to update soon. I'm just depressed because my dad had a heart attack. He's in critical condition. I just need to calm myself.I promise that i'll give you a happy chapter next.

Canaidian Klaine: Thank you so much. I'm actually 13 too you know :)

RonnyAngel88: I'll updatesoon. I promise.


	17. Getting Cozy

**A/N Here's the new chapter! Sorry if it's short and i'm really Sorry i havent updated for a long time but to make it up to you,i made this chapter sweet. The next chapter will be much i think i'll update faster. Regarding about my father.. Sad to say but,he's inoperable. So... He's braindead. I'll try to stay strong though.**

**yaoilover1013: Thank you for your concern and for your review. Sorry about your mother. I hope she's okay now. :)**

**ronnyangel88: Thank you for your concern. And thank you for still reading this story :)**

Kurt and Blaine were snuggled against each other on the couch.

Kurt's head rested on Blaine's shoulder and Blaine had put an arm on Kurt's waist placing kisses on his head.

"Mmmm..." Kurt says,nuzzling on Blaine's head even more and placing kisses on Blaine's neck.

Blaine grins and he cupped Kurt's cheek and kissed his lips.

They parted away and both giggled as they continue to watch Harry Potter.

"I love how gorgeous Harry is." Kurt says and Blaine pouts.

"You hurt me babe. Am i not gorgeous for you?" Blaine frowns and Kurt pecked him on the lips,

"You're the most hottest,sexiest,shortest and handsome boyfriend boyfriend that i have." Kurt says and Blaine smiles widely,which made Kurt blush.

"Aww thank you babe- Wait... I'm not short!" Blaine frowns and pouts.

Kurt giggles.

**'Fuck. He's so beautiful.' Blaine thought**

"You're such a dork." Kurt laughs and Blaine grins again.

"But i'm your dork right?" Blaine grins widely

Kurt blushes deep red.

"Yes you are. My dorky boyfriend." Kurt says and he hugs Blaine

"Mmm... Love you," Blaine says and he took both of Kurt's hands and kissed it.

"Love you too." Kurt says.

They both fell asleep in each other's embrace afterwards.


	18. Not yet an update Just an AN

I'm really looking for a beta. I've already written an update for the fic. I'll post them later. So...if you're interested,please give a review or pm me vause its hard being a 13 year old fic writer. I'm dealing with a lot now so I haent updatr for so long but alas i don't abandon my fic. So...please. You can even message me on my twitter. t's Pattyprincess21 or facebook which is Patricia Santiago Estavillo. The updatr will be up soon. :) 


End file.
